


An Unwelcome Interruption

by quillsand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Golden Trio, Post-Hogwarts, romione, ronmione, sugarquillsandfizzingwhizbees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillsand/pseuds/quillsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who lives wanders into the flat of his two best friends at the wrong time. Could things be any more awkward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwelcome Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> This fic can also be found on my tumblr- sugarquillsandfizzingwhizbees - and was requested by anon as "Harry walks in on Ron and Hermione's *special time* fic pleaseee? xx"

He’s just got back after his first overnight Auror mission, and Hermione is not one to wait when it comes to making up for lost time. She jumps on him almost as soon as he’s through the door, and he’s only too happy to comply- after all, it’s not like he hasn’t spent his whole time away thinking specifically about this moment. 

It’s only been a few days, but the desperation is evident in the way they kiss; more aggressively than either of them are used to. Hermione is acting as if she’ll go insane if she has to wait a second longer to feel his hands on her skin, and they’re half naked before they even make it to the sofa. 

Ron’s hands deftly unlatch her bra with nimble expertise, and it joins the steadily growing pile of clothes scattered on the floor. Moving to straddle his waist, Hermione lets out a breathy moan as his lips continue their trail down her neck. He gently bites the spot just above her collarbone that he’s fully aware drives her crazy, and she gives a tiny whimper just as the door opens.

He feels Hermione freeze, and he quickly manoeuvres them so that his body is partially shielding hers from the intruder’s gaze. Thankfully, the ‘intruder’ is only Harry, who wouldn’t have been tempted to stare at her anyway, but that doesn’t make up for the fact that he just interrupted them. In fact, it makes it worse. Why didn’t the bloody git just knock?

Ron glares at his best mate, and Harry does his best to look composed despite the abundance of embarrassment he’s practically radiating. “Shit. Sorry. I was just here to… I mean, Ginny… Well, she said I should probably check if you got back okay. Y’know since… Well, it doesn’t matter, anyway. But, I mean, I see you’re both fine so- Wait! I don’t mean see as in ‘see’ as in, I didn’t see anything, I just meant… Oh bugger.”

There’s a silence. Ron’s not sure if he should make some kind of light-hearted joke to break it, but he suspects Hermione will already be mortified and he doesn’t want to risk making things worse. He wills Harry to simply turn and leave so they can resume their previous activity, but ‘The Boy Who Lived’ seems to be unable to process anything other than what his two best friends were just doing (or about to do). 

“Harry?” It’s Hermione’s voice that finally breaks the almost tangible silence, “As much as we appreciate your concern, we’re sort of in the middle of something here.”

Harry’s face turns a shade of crimson enough to rival even the greatest Weasley blush, and he blunders awkwardly out of their flat. Mumbling profusely under his breath as he leaves, he’s speaking so rapidly that neither Ron nor Hermione catch exactly what’s being said. Ron guesses the comments aren’t exactly flattering.

“’In the middle of’?” His smirk is prominent as he leans in closer to whisper to her seductively, “Hermione, love, we haven’t even started.”


End file.
